Text Mate
by AlwaysxAddicted
Summary: It's what me and Oliver will ever be. Text Mates.' It's prom time for Lilly, Oliver, and Miley, but it isn't much fun especially the person you wanted to go with is with someone else. Loliver. Oneshot.


**Text Mate**

I danced in my pink spaghetti strap prom dress that's plain and simple but makes my breasts look big with my date, Nathan Green, a cute brunette skater who asked me to prom many weeks ago. Apparently he wanted to make sure he was the first to ask me to prom, which he was so now we're at prom, supposedly having a great time dancing. We've had dinner, seen who the court was, and now we're dancing, and it was almost the end of the dance.

It wasn't like I wasn't having fun, it was just, and I kind of hoped that I could at least dance with someone in particular before the last dance. He even promised me that he would dance with me once, but all I see is he and his date holding each other and dancing.

I sighed and side eyed them. Joanie's head is blocking Oliver's of course, so of course they're having fun. Or it seems like Oliver preferred being with girls like her. If he wanted a boyish sort of girl, why not me you know?

I looked back at my date that seemed to be getting down in his own groove, trusting his hands back and forth from his chest and jumping around like crazy. I smiled and swayed from left to right. Even if he seems like the perfect guy for me, I don't see anything other than friendship between us, but it's bad enough that I'm using him to get over my own crap I have on Oliver.

I started jumping on my bare feet as one of my favorite songs played. Who cares, I'm here to have fun right?

I felt Nathan grip on my hands and pull me close to him. I smiled and danced close to him, taking a hold of his matching pink tie and pulled him close to me. I grinned and felt his hands move to my sides as we danced.

"Having fun?" Nathan asked over the music and I nodded.

"Of course, you're my date. You're entertaining me." I stuck my tongue out.

He laughed and let me go. He took one of my hands and twirled me, making me laugh. I let go of his hand and he smiled his most beautiful smile he did tonight.

I neared him and suddenly I was bumped by someone behind me. I looked and saw Miley.

"PARTY HARDCORE!" She shouted and jumped like crazy as she moved toward Joanie and Oliver dancing.

I shook my head and twisted and jumped, but suddenly, the song slowed down, fading into a soft and mellow song. I stopped moving and stood in place as Nathan walked toward me.

"Time to slow things down into your final dance. Enjoy ladies." The DJ said through his mic and I bit my lip.

I'm not much for slow dancing, but people started holding each other and swaying slowly along with the song.

Nate stood right in front of me and put his hand out. "Want to dance?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Sure." I smiled.

He put his hands on my sides and pulled me close to him. I put my hands on his shoulders and felt his arms go around me. I lay my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes.

As the song played, a soft love sort of song, I thought about what I wanted to do this whole dance. I mean, for months now, Oliver asked me to save him a dance and I did, but he never came by. I'm okay with it since he has his girlfriend. But still, he promised.

I kind of wished I never felt like this. So jealous and trying to force myself to have fun when I'm not. He came to prom so glum and depressed and was texting me the whole time before we danced and now he's not even talking to me. We never even talked the whole night and it sucks. He said he wouldn't have come if Joanie didn't force him to but also I helped with that. I told him I would hate if him he didn't come. Plus the fact that I'm dressing up into something I don't usually wear. He should feel special right?

I closed my eyes and pursed my lips.

Oliver. Idiot, why did you make me promise to save you a dance? You didn't even come to me tonight. We never talked, all you did was suck on Joanie's face, you promised so much tonight. Hell, years ago you said you were going to take me to our junior prom but here you are with someone else.

I'm sick of it already. I'll just talk to him. I'm not his girlfriend or anything, but still it's hurting me more than anything right now. I don't even know why. I told myself I was over this crush months ago, but I know I'm just lying to myself.

I opened my eyes and peered over to Oliver and Joanie. My throat tightened as I saw Joanie and Oliver kissing, but his eyes glued on me.

I lifted my head from Nathans shoulder feeling slightly embarrassed. I looked at him and stopped dancing.

"Let's just sit down. I'm suddenly not in the mood to dance." I said and he nodded.

My hands left his shoulders and I took a hold of his hand as I led him out of the crowd.

I could feel my chest tighten and my eyes become a little watery. I don't know why I'm affecting so bad toward this. It's nothing, but I don't know, I'm just jealous.

I went to my table and sat down on a chair and Nathan sat next to me. After a few minutes, the song ended and I stared at my purse the whole time. I needed something to distract me, or at least make it like I was happy. People were going back to their tables, and luckily for me, Oliver's table was right across mine and he actually sat right across of me for my view.

I could feel him looking at me, but I stared down at my lap. There was nothing left to say, or to text about at all.

"Hey, Lilly, it's time to go." Nathan nudged me as everyone stood up from their tables.

"Okay." I said and looked up from my seat and saw Oliver wasn't there anymore.

I gave Nathan my purse and we walked out of the hall and toward our car.

"Lilly!" I heard someone call my name and I turned around seeing Miley run toward me.

I smiled and waved. "Hey Miley."

As she neared me, she opened her arms and pulled me in a big embrace. I hugged her tightly and smiled. I didn't feel like letting go. I didn't want to let her go. I felt completely lonely at the moment and I just needed someone to talk to.

"Call me when you get home, and if you do decide to do something with Mr. Hottie Nathan, be safe." She said in my ear and I blushed.

"Miley, come on." I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, it's not like I plan on doing anything."

Miley pulled away and smiled. "Just be happy Lilly."

"What do you mean?" I asked and she shook her head.

"You didn't sit on our table, you hardly talked to us, and you just hung out with Nathan and his friends the whole night. What happened to doing the 'sandwiches' on people?" She asked and put her hands on my shoulders to rub them.

"I couldn't talk to Oliver, you know why." I narrowed my eyes. "That was the only thing…"

Miley sighed. "Just call me in the morning. Jake's limo is here."

I watched her walk away and I stood there, feeling slightly depressed. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked back and saw Oliver.

"Hey, you didn't talk to me."

"I think it was you." I told him and walked off.

"Lilly. Why aren't you talking to me? All we ever do is text now." He asked and followed me out the building.

"That's what we'll ever be." I commented back and tried to look for Nathan but I couldn't find him.

Damn it.

"Lilly."

I turned around and saw Oliver staring back at me, looking quite handsome in his tux and blue tie and vest. He looks hot, I'll admit it.

"You don't remember my birthday, you couldn't even come to my birthday party, and here we are at prom and you don't remember that you made me promise a dance. All in one month Oliver!" I snapped at him and he stood there, gaping at me.

"Now, I honestly know that all I ever will be to you is a text mate."

"Lilly, let me explain." He said and I shook my head.

"It's okay Oliver. You're busy." I shrugged and spotted Nathan talking to one of his skater friends. "Not only was I a friend for over 12 years, but hey, its okay." I said.

He shook his head and heard his name be called by Joanie. He looked back at her and glanced at me. He bit his lip and clenched his fists.

"Call me, text me, come to my house." He said and took my arm to kiss my cheek.

"Whatever." My eyes narrowed and turned away as he walked to Joanie.

It is too good to be true. He even had to go back to Joanie.

I shook my head and looked up. There, I saw Nathan waving at me. I smiled and headed toward him.

Still, I guess that's what Oliver and I will ever be.

Text mates.

**A/N **This was originally supposed to be in Forbidden Hearts, but I'm changing it. I really wanted to write this particular scene out though lol. It's somewhat about what happened during my prom back in March. Proms aren't supposed to be depressing, but I didn't have much fun as I thought I would because of a problem I had. So it's just me venting. It hit me when I listened to Forget by Demi Lovato and Goodbye by Miley Cyrus.


End file.
